


Gaydar

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [16]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Gaydar, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: Kirk thinks he has good gaydar. Bones disagrees.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Gaydar

**kirk:** I have an excellent gaydar™ I can determine if a person is gay or not with just a glance.

 **bones:** spock has been in love with you for years.

 **kirk:** he what?

**Author's Note:**

> [original (tumblr) by incorrect-trekquotes](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/626380511454035968/incorrect-trekquotes-kirk-i-have-an-excellent)
> 
> [comic (tumblr)](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/626381009361993728/gaydar)
> 
> related:
> 
> [the ballad of solkar the slut](https://yel-halansu.tumblr.com/post/618889886320197632/this-is-how-sarek-feels-about-solkar-you) ([lyrics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524524/chapters/59210782)) ([youtube](https://youtu.be/DCPcix9l_ek))


End file.
